


Love Me Like You Love Your Starship

by Spinifex



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Climb That Starship Like A Tree, Crumbs For The Hungry, F/M, Humour, Lick That Outer Hull Baby, Love Me Like You Love Your Starship, Rios Loves His Starship, Tumblr Shitposts, mostly implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: ‘Find yourself a man who looks at you like Rios looks at his starship’, they said.'A man like that would go spacewalking just to make out with the hull,’ they should have said.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Love Me Like You Love Your Starship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).



Agnes paused. Sweat pearled on her bare skin and her blonde hair was curling and had plastered itself to her cheeks. Panting, she reached up and pulled the strands away. 

She put a small hand on Cris’s chest and frowned, asking, “Wait. Did you just _shout_ the name of your ship?”

Rios gulped and let his hands fall from Agnes’s waist. He had been enthusiastically guiding her to keep riding him _just like that._ Their intertwined bodies moving faster and faster until-

Oh.

“Um, no?” he said, knowing that the bluff wouldn’t hold as he lost his erection. 

Agnes shifted, making Cris gasp again. 

“No,” she repeated, hearing his lie and calling him on it. 

Cris bit his lip, wondering if he could convince Agnes to move again. Her tempo had been wonderful. Blissful even. A man could work miracles with that kind of shagging. 

“She’s a very fine ship?”

That was apparently the wrong kind of answer, Cris lamented, as Agnes rolled off him. The firm brace of her thighs around his hips was forever gone. At least for tonight. It may as well have been for centuries. He saw a week's worth of grovelling to live this one down. One Week. _At least._

He made a last ditch effort to win her back as she stole his bedsheet, wrapped it around her body and headed for the door. 

“And you’re a very fine woman?!”

The door slid shut behind her. It cut off a retort that sounded bleakly like " _Not as fine as your starship!"_

Rios sighed and rolled his condom off. He knotted it and tossed it towards the bin. The mess would have to be Future Cris’s problem. 

He stroked his own belly dolefully and reached up to pat the bulkhead of his ship. 

“Don’t worry baby. I still think you’re beautiful,” he said, and blew the starship’s ceiling a kiss. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I saw a magnificent video about La Sirena's paintwork by Regionalpancake.


End file.
